<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exhibitionism by showmeurteef</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086483">Exhibitionism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/pseuds/showmeurteef'>showmeurteef</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Choking, M/M, Mirror Sex, body horror adjacent?, dollification sorta, exhibition kink in a different way, handjob, jaewoo r sweet in their own way, mild fear kink, museums r sexy, possessive kink, smth along the lines of museum curator &amp; work of art roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/pseuds/showmeurteef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’d wrap your shoulders in that dark museum velvet. Broad, but so delicate. Smooth...” His touch is feather-soft, mapping out every dewy pore against every velvety thread. “Your skin pressed between velvet and glass? Angelic.”</i>
</p><p>(aka jaehyun is super into how much jungwoo loves himself n wants to give him all the attention he deserves)</p><p>extended/explained warnings within</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exhibitionism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings (contains spoilers):<br/>- established relationships = established boundaries etc<br/>- the body horror/objectification bit comes from jaehyun talking about showing off jungwoo as if he could be separated into parts??</p><p>let me know if u need anything else tagged/explained !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungwoo was headed to bed seven minutes ago —really, he was— but then he caught sight of himself in the mirror hung above the dresser and, well, it’s been seven minutes.</p><p>He pivots from side to side with a quiet hum, pausing to give his reflection a coy look over his own shoulder. Lets the tattered, stretched collar of his sleep shirt slip over his shoulder, hinting at the smooth, shower-dampened skin beneath. Flutters his eyelashes over plump cheeks, loving the way the dim lighting catches in his big, adorable eyes. Puffs out his pretty lips, glossy with thick overnight lip balm. <em> God</em>, “cute” doesn’t cover it. He’s seductive and innocent all at once; a sun-ripened peach drooping heavily from its branch. Not just cute or handsome or pretty— <em> perfect. </em></p><p>“Shit.” A smile sculpts his expression into every shade of angelic beauty. He sighs dreamily, “I should charge admission.”</p><p>A laugh bursts out from behind him, quick and even. Jungwoo’s eyes slide from his own reflection to Jaehyun’s. </p><p>Propped against the pillows, hands folded over in his wrinkled pajama shirt, he’s been watching Jungwoo watch himself. The languid curves of his eyes are softened by the shadowy puffiness of nighttime. His bright, sharp smile is too tired to take full shape. He was ready to sleep seven minutes ago.</p><p>And, yet, Jungwoo spies <em> something</em>. A glimmer of magic beneath the swaying folds of stage curtains; the show is about to begin.</p><p>Jungwoo turns back to fully face the mirror, bouncy and light. He lifts his shoulders around his adorable little face, tucks his hands beneath his chin, pouts and pouts and <em> pouts </em> with a squeaky <em> hmph</em>.</p><p>Jaehyun’s dry upper lip gets stuck above one pointed canine.</p><p>Jungwoo goes lax, loose, liquid. He sways a bit, tilting his head to expose the sculpted column of his throat. He runs a baby soft hand through his wet hair, like a lily falling into dewy, moonlit grass. </p><p>“You should.” Jaehyun’s voice is gruff and flat in a comforting, comfortable sort of way. Jungwoo blinks blankly in the mirror, prompting him to continue. “Charge admission, I mean.”</p><p>“You think so, babe?” Jungwoo lets the sticky sweet feeling in his head drip into his voice, his movements. </p><p>He slips away from his reflection to, finally, collapse into bed— except, it isn’t collapsing, really, so much as it is gracefully, delicately fluttering into Jaehyun’s warm lap and curling his lotion and shower slicked arms around his neck and brushing their noses together. Jaehyun stiffens at the sudden, overwhelming presence of Jungwoo. Floral-scented. Damp. Clingy.</p><p>“Would you pay to see me?” Jungwoo asks, and places a glossy kiss on the end of Jahyun’s nose. He leans back to watch his expression. </p><p>Quickly, firmly, Jaehyun loops his arms around Jungwoo’s hips. He shakes his head, the deep folds of his cheeks evaporating along with his smile.</p><p>Jungwoo gapes. </p><p>But, before he can whip up a proper flurry of indignance and hurt and confusion in response, Jaehyun speaks. Whispery, from the back of his throat. Heavy. </p><p>“I wouldn’t need to pay because <em> I’d </em>be the one who put you on display.” </p><p>His gaze and his hold turn heavy, too, thumbs swiping at the small of Jungwoo’s back. And, <em> oh</em>, Jungwoo likes this— whatever <em> this </em>is.</p><p>“Tell me. Explain.” </p><p>“Well, you know I think you’re perfect— you <em> know </em>you’re perfect.”</p><p>Jungwoo tosses his head back with a laugh, shaking sparkly water droplets everywhere and stretching his mouth wide, <em> wide </em>open. Jaehyun matches him with a wrinkly smile. Jungwoo returns the favor with his full attention back on the amused Jaehyun, making himself bouncy and alert, adorably impish. They could go on like this forever, provoking reactions in their own private language, but Jungwoo wants to go on, go further. </p><p>“I don’t know what you could <em> possibly </em>mean.”</p><p>Jaehyun makes a thoughtful noise. </p><p>“Perfect.” He loosens his hold around Jungwoo to trail warm hands up, up his back. Fingerprints dancing over the notches of his spine. Palms flattening over his ribcage. “The way your bones feel beneath my hands.” He follows some invisible path around to Jungwoo’s stomach. “The way your breath flutters in here.” His hands stop along the way to squeeze or tickle at bits that seem entirely random to Jungwoo, but that flood his throat with hot syrup, anyhow. “The way you <em> give </em> under my touch.” He finds his way to the small of his back once again, interlaces his fingers, and breathes. “<em>Perfect.</em>”</p><p>Unplanned and uncrafted, Jungwoo’s mouth drops open into a perfect little ‘O.’ He knows— <em> has </em> known that not even Jaehyun’s scaly, calculated veneer could withstand the modern miracle that is Kim Jungwoo, <em> especially </em> not while he’s wiggling and beaming in his lap. And that Jaehyun’s strange and fluid thoughts sometimes take on an affectionate twinkle, but <em> this</em>... is new. And Jungwoo likes whatever this is, too.</p><p>“Okay, but my perfect self fits into your display <em> how</em>, exactly?”</p><p>Jaehyun tilts his head, quietly amused. Jungwoo lifts his brows and makes a rolling motion with his hand, urging him to continue. Jaehyun’s always, at least a little bit, off in some foggy dreamland, and Jungwoo so rarely gets a chance to barge in.</p><p>“Something so perfect deserves to be shown off, don’t you think?” Jaehyun asks. Jungwoo gulps down heat. Something so perfect— some<em> thing</em>. He nods. Jaehyun’s voice lowers, “With admission fees and velvet ropes and glass cases— all of it, everything.”</p><p>Jungwoo swallows again. And again. Jaehyun’s face fades out of view, and something gleaming and rich begins to appear at the front of Jungwoo’s mind, but then—</p><p>Then, Jaehyun shifts beneath him. Pats his hip. Signals for him to move. Jungwoo <em> hmph</em>’s and sinks more solidly into Jaehyun’s lap.</p><p>He can hear the quiet whirring of the cogs in Jaehyun’s head, but he doesn’t speak. Doesn’t meet Jungwoo’s gaze.</p><p>But. <em> But, </em> he also doesn’t force Jungwoo away.</p><p>“Stop being so vague. Tell me. Tell me <em> more</em>, Jaehyunnie.”</p><p>Jungwoo cups Jaehyun’s face and presses his thumbs into where his dimples would be— <em> should </em> be. If he’s so perfect, if Jaehyun would give him everything, then he should <em> give him everything</em>. Admission fees and velvet ropes and—</p><p>“Glass <em> cases? </em> With an ‘s’? Plural?” </p><p>Finally, the quiet amusement, the hint of a <em> hint </em> of a magical glimmer, returns to Jaehyun’s face. His dimples give under Jungwoo’s fingers, and Jungwoo’s tummy flutters. Just how Jaehyun likes.</p><p>“Well, <em> yeah</em>. One wouldn’t be good enough.” He closes his eyes, seeing something that Junwoo <em> can’t</em>, but quickly returns to the dim bedroom, the wrinkled sheets, the flowery Jungwoo. He flicks a tongue across his bottom lip. Bizarrely reptilian. Bizarrely excited.</p><p>“You’ve given this some thought,” Jungwoo hums and presses their chests together, melting into the corded body hidden <em> just </em> beneath a layer of thin cotton. </p><p>“Maybe...” A breath of laughter. Jungwoo folds his long, long legs against the pillows and shimmies impossibly closer, wrapping even <em> more </em> of himself around Jaehyun. And Jaehyun <em> lets </em> him.</p><p>His lips part, and the glimmer comes back, swelling into something equal parts dreamy and dangerous. Jungwoo holds a breath between his pearly teeth.</p><p>“For example...” Sharp eyes travel down, down from his eager face to the soft slope of his shoulder. He brings up a hand to pinch Jungwoo’s stretched collar between two fingers, gently tugging it over his shoulder. Jungwoo tries to pair the hint of silken skin with the same coy look from earlier, but <em> Jaehyun</em>. Stroking. Smiling. Looking so <em> intently </em> at the skin, the muscle, the barest hint of bone poking through. </p><p>“I’d wrap your shoulders in that dark museum velvet. Broad, but so delicate. Smooth...” His touch is feather-soft, mapping out every dewy pore against every velvety thread. “<em>Your </em> skin pressed between velvet and glass? Angelic.”</p><p>“Angelic...” Jungwoo murmurs, blinking past the sharp little ends of Jaehyun’s teeth and the glint in his eyes to picture it. The pearlescent sheen of his baby soft skin, bright lights twinkling in the corners glass cases, the whisper of black velvet. “<em>Just </em> my shoulders? What about the rest of me?”</p><p>“Pretty hands hung like old renaissance paintings. Little hips on a marble pedestal,” Jaehyun continues, touches traveling over each body part— each <em> perfect </em>body part. </p><p>And Jungwoo thinks he can see it. Himself. Sprinkled throughout some grand museum hall. Archways separating feathery ankles from narrow ears. A gilded frame around his spine. It’s hushed and lovely. It’s breathtaking. It’s <em> him</em>. The thought that Jaehyun would treat him so carefully, so proudly makes him dizzy.</p><p>“But, I’d have to save some parts of you all for myself.” Jaehyun’s words slide like honey down Jungwoo’s throat. His glossy lips smack lightly against each other. Silken hairs fall in front of his eyes. The air takes on a crisp edge.</p><p>Jaehyun twirls a finger, motioning for Jungwoo to turn around, and he obliges. There’s no time to even consider the loss of contact, loss of attention because Jaehyun flattens a hand against his chest to lock them solidly together. Jungwoo stares into the mirror ahead, watching Jaehyun watch him, and sighs.</p><p>Jungwoo’s endless legs slotted between Jaehyun’s blanketed ones, shorts riding up as he spreads them slowly, <em> slowly</em>. He bunches the sheets between his fingers. He lets his head fall back into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, and bares his throat. Heavenly and sensual in a familiar sort of way; a cream-filled truffle.</p><p>Behind him, <em> Jaehyun</em>. Gripping him so tightly, laying his head on Jungwoo’s so gently. The dim lighting carves into his even brow and tired eyes and plush lips. He looks cold and distant, but far too close. Precarious. Jungwoo’s throat bobs.</p><p>“Look at you.” Jaehyun <em> clutches </em> his soft stomach, pulling him apart and holding him in place all at once. “Most precious thing in the world. Deserves to be shown off a little.”</p><p>Jungwoo’s veins pulse and fizz like pop rocks. <em> Jaehyun’s </em> precious thing. Shown off. Yes, <em> yes</em>. He deserves this. He is the most precious thing in the world. Just <em> look </em> at him pinned against his Jaehyun. </p><p>“Look at me, look at us, look at <em> me</em>.” He smiles and wiggles even closer. Jaehyun’s heartbeat pounds beneath him. </p><p>“I am, I am, I <em> am</em>,” Jaehyun laughs. He pecks Jungwoo’s temple, and Jungwoo <em> loves </em> the way he doesn’t loosen his hold on him one bit. He’s a butterfly caught in his lover’s fist. “But I don’t think I could give up your pretty face. Your glittery eyes and button nose and your <em> lips</em>.”</p><p>Jungwoo puckers them, smacks them, stretches them into a smile. </p><p>“How could anyone give up kissing <em> these </em>lips?”</p><p>“Or fucking them.”</p><p>“Oh, go on.” Jungwoo laughs, absolutely <em> delighted </em> by the way Jaehyun’s gaze sweeps over his lips in the mirror. Tracing their pink, sticky outline like he’s memorizing every centimeter, like Jungwoo’s lips are the <em> best </em> thing he’s ever seen. And Jungwoo figures they probably are.</p><p>“Can I touch you?” Jaehyun’s teeth graze Jungwoo’s ear. </p><p>“But you’re already touching me, baby.” Jungwoo rolls his neck to properly fix doe eyes on him, forcing Jaehyun look between both the reflected Jungwoo and the real one. He rolls his eyes at them both.</p><p>“I want to make you come, angel.” His hand releases Jungwoo’s stomach to hover just below his belly button. He wears a fond, teasing grin, but his eyes are cinched tight around Jungwoo’s reflection— he’s <em> engrossed. </em>A shiver runs down Jungwoo’s spine.</p><p>“Keep talking to me and looking at me and <em> thinking </em> about me and maybe I’ll—”</p><p>“Honey, princess, darling, sweetheart.” </p><p>Jaehyun’s gaze flicks between the two Jungwoos, and Jungwoo traces it to the mirror. As soon as he finds himself —enveloping Jaehyun physically, and if the look on his face is any indication, mentally— Jaehyun reaches into his shorts. Slowly— no, <em> reverently </em> pulling his dick out. A sweet gasp floats from Jungwoo.</p><p>Jaehyun’s other hand finds the column of Jungwoo’s lovely throat, and light fingers spread across his adam’s apple, signaling Jungwoo to stretch it out. And, <em> shit</em>, when he does—</p><p>“Gorgeous. Just like that,” Jaehyun speaks between gritted teeth. Behind Jungwoo in all his lax glory, open-mouthed and chin downturned, Jaehyun looks terrifyingly purposeful.</p><p>His hands tighten around Jungwoo’s dick and throat simultaneously, pressing him <em> just </em> right to pull another hushed noise from his chest, to make his back arch. Jungwoo’s brains turn pillowy at the pressure and the stretching. He lets his eyes roll back behind curled lashes to embellish the brief portrait of bliss.</p><p>Jaehyun releases his dick, but before he can miss the touch, his eyes snap to the reflection of Jaehyun licking a long stripe up his palm. Licking, then <em> spitting</em>, then licking <em> again</em>. So abruptly wet and loud. Paired with those sharp teeth and dark eyes. Almost creepy. Entirely obscene. Jungwoo moans.</p><p>“Will you <em> really </em> touch me now?” He sprinkles impatience in the question, even though he knows he doesn’t even need to ask. Jaehyun <em> will </em> touch him —who <em> wouldn’t</em>— however and whenever Jungwoo likes. It’s just that Jungwoo knows neediness makes him sound cuter, and that the rosy tint of his lips gets brighter if he nips at them.</p><p>“I’m already <em> really </em> touching you, baby,” Jaehyun teases. Jungwoo pouts for a moment, catching the perfect reflection of a playful romance, but goes pliant again as soon as Jaehyun takes hold of him.</p><p>He strokes him slowly, heavily. Fingers curling and uncurling up his length. Wrist bending fluidly. Spit lapping quietly over flushed skin. It feels cool in the nighttime air and warm in Jaehyun’s grasp all at once. So tender it’s almost heart-aching. <em> Almost. </em></p><p>Jungwoo spreads his legs further, draping them over Jaehyun’s own covered ones, and lifts his hips with every upward stroke. He swallows thickly, and Jaehyun gets the signal to press into his pulsating arteries again. Strawberry jam clogs Jungwoo’s senses.</p><p>The mirror reflects pleasure and focus folding into each other. Jaehyun, gasping along to the rhythm of spit against precome. Jungwoo, melting a little more with every clench and unclench. It’s—</p><p>“Too good for a museum,” Jaehyun grits out, and the raw certainty in his voice sparks something between Jungwoo’s lungs. </p><p>Urgently, he peels his hands from the mattress to push his shirt up. The worn cotton pools around his arms as his fingers skate upwards. Jaehyun shudders at the reveal of his quivering tummy and lets put a breathy moan once Jungwoo pinches his nipples. </p><p>He arches his back further to show off more, <em> more </em> skin. His fingers dance and swirl and <em> tug</em>. He whines, and Jaehyun’s expression exposes his greatest regret: that he doesn’t have enough hands to touch all of Jungwoo’s parts at once. <em> Definitely </em> heart-aching. </p><p>“No, never. This is just for you, your eyes. Laid out how you want me.” Jungwoo sounds as desperate as he looks. Jaehyun’s hand speeds up.</p><p>“Nobody else gets to see these pieces of Jungwoo— <em> my </em> Jungwoo, <em> my </em> most prized collection.” His eyes take on a glassy look and his hold on Jungwoo’s throat tightens again and Jungwoo can’t <em> think </em> but to gaze into the mirror. “My treasures, way too pretty to even show off.”</p><p>A curse fizzles at the back of Jungwoo’s throat. Everything in the mirror pulses and twitches, melts and sways. Shadowy. Sparkly. It’s the most beautiful thing Jungwoo’s ever seen.</p><p>“I’m just here to see you. I’m here to watch you come.” </p><p>Jaehyun’s heated breath is all that keeps Jungwoo’s head from floating off into a haze of jewels and silks. Blood rushes back to Jungwoo’s brain for a moment, maybe two, until he whines Jaehyun’s name, and the pressure returns. Jungwoo’s eyes slip shut.</p><p>He knows he must look lewd— gulping and arching and stretching against Jaehyun. It must be absurd, impossible, a borderline <em> religious </em> experience to see him so far gone. To be near him while he feels <em> this </em> good.</p><p>“God, every little bit of you is incomparable, huh? I’m so lucky to have all of you laid out for me like this. I never want to look at anything else ever again. Just you— forever. I’m so—” </p><p>His touches get a little bit harsher, a little bit more mechanical. Jungwoo blinks to find him focused and rigid, nose scrunched and teeth clamped, but eyes looking down at the real Jungwoo <em> sweetly</em>. Like a master painter putting the final brushstroke on his greatest work. Jungwoo sobs.</p><p>“Please, <em> please </em> let me see it. I wanna see how an angel comes.”</p><p>Pearls rain on smooth skin. A moan blankets an astonished gasp. Jaehyun and Jungwoo’s eyes meet.</p><p>“Perfection.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was rlly just me experimenting n im honestly not sure what This is so ?? thanks for reading &lt;333 comments n kudos mean the world to meeeee &lt;3</p><p>u can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/showmeurteef">twitter</a> or <a href="https://curiouscat.me/showmeurteef">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>